Take Off
by toesalignedarch
Summary: AU. Busy businessman Inuyasha's plane has been delayed, yet again, and Sesshoumaru was going to kill him for missing his meeting. However, when he accidentally insults a flight attendant, his already miserable flight experience changes for the better. Or worse. It depends, really. InuKag, a little MirSan thrown in for fun!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Hi everyone! This is the first fanfic I've ever written and I'm so excited to get to publish this! Hope you like it :) I know this is short, but I have more coming, I promise!

 **Summary** : AU. Busy businessman Inuyasha's plane has been delayed, yet again, and Sesshoumaru was going to kill him for missing his meeting. However, when he accidentally insults a flight attendant, his already miserable flight experience changes drastically. InuKag, MirSan

 **Disclaimer** : I, unfortunately, do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Fanning himself with his safety pamphlet, Inuyasha tried to contain his frustration. His plane had been delayed. Again.

His flight was supposed to leave 3 hours ago, but one of the engines had stopped working. Inuyasha didn't really understand what happened (but then again, when does he ever?) but all he knew was that he was going to be late to his meeting. Again. Oh boy, Sesshoumaru was going to murder him.

To make matters worse, the broken engine was in charge of making sure the AC was working. In this case, the AC wasn't working at all. In fact, Inuyasha had a sinking feeling that the AC had completely lost its mind, and had started blowing hot air into the plane. He glared around at the passengers around him, lounging around in shorts and t-shirts. Unfortunately for him, Sesshoumaru had insisted (read: threatened) that he wear a dress shirt, jacket, and dress pants for the meeting. And Sesshoumaru had specifically told him not to wear his "I Hate my Job" tie he had bought for himself last year on Amazon. Damn Sesshoumaru. Damn him to hell.

Inuyasha checked his watch again. 3:25. Yep, Sesshoumaru was going to murder him. Not even that- Sesshoumaru would scalp him alive, rip off his long silver hair strand by strand, and snip off his dog ears piece by piece. Just thinking of Sesshoumaru's rage made Inuyasha shiver. True, Inuyasha was never one to admit how scary his half-brother could be, but he had to admit: that youkai had some impressive scowls.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we appreciate your understanding as we continue to resolve this mechanical error," a bored voice announced over the intercom.

"Keh," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. "Understanding. Sure. Whatever you say."

"Our crew expects to be able to fix the problem… eventually. In the meantime, flight attendants will be in the aisles with complimentary drinks so none of you die. Thanks for your cooperation. Thanks for choosing Shikon no Tama airlines, it's a pleasure to have you on board." Was that… sarcasm? He could never really tell.

Immediately, Inuyasha could hear the clink of glass bottles and hisses of newly opened coke cans coming from the back of the plane. His ears tilted and swiveled as he tried to guess what drinks they had on board. Closing his eyes to focus, he strained to hear anything over the chatter of passengers.

"Sir?"

Inyuasha's eyes flashed open. In front of him stood a young woman. Maybe 24? Her piercing eyes were highlighted with magenta eyeshadow.

"Anything to drink?" she asked, gesturing towards the silver cart covered with plastic cups and drink containers.

"Sake?" he asked after giving the cart a quick glance.

"I'm sorry, we don't offer that right now. When the plane starts up, I'll be happy to get some for you. Until now, this is all we have to offer," the young woman said with an apologetic smile. Wow, her teeth were really white.

Inuyasha's scowl deepened. His eyes scanned around the silver tray some more, but found nothing that appealed to him.

"I'll have nothing, wench," he declared, and went back to staring out the small window.

He expected the flight attendant to just smile, nod, and walk away, but the flight attendant didn't leave. In fact, he could hear her heartbeat accelerate, her blood rushing to her face.

"Excuse me?" she asked in a quiet voice. Gone was the sweet tone that he had heard earlier.

"I said, I'll have nothing."

"What did you just call me?"

"A wench," Inuyasha said, matter-of-factly. He gazed into her furious eyes with complete nonchalance, somehow even managing to look bore with the situation. Too late did he see the hand coming.

 _SMACK_

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled indignantly, but the flight attendant was already storming off into the back of the plane. He rubbed the red hand mark on his cheek, now thoroughly done with this airline. Never again, he vowed to himself. He'd have to mention to Sesshoumaru to switch airlines… if he was still alive. Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes again. Someone sitting near him chuckled, but before he could confront the man, someone else interrupted.

"You know, that was really rude of you," another female voice stated. Suppressing another groan, Inuyasha cracked open one amber eye.

"Not another one," he muttered. "What do you want?"

"An explanation. Or an apology," the girl said. She stuck her hands on her hips and stared at him intently with blazing blue eyes.

"Why?"

"What do you mean, 'why'? You insulted Sango!"

"So?"

"She's my best friend!"

"…so?"

The flight attendant leaned down, and Inuyasha got a quick glimpse inside her uniform before she snapped in his face.

"My face is here," she said monotonously. Inuyasha tried to suppress a blush— that's weird; he never really blushed. "You can't just insult my best friend and not expect someone to make you pay for it."

"I didn't do anything wrong," Inuyasha argued. "I just called her a wench—"

"No one," the flight attendant — her name tag said Kagome— stated, "no one insults Sango like that and gets away with it. You're actually quite lucky she didn't pull out her boomerang."

Inuyasha blinked at Kagome as her words bounced around in his head. Sango, he decided after a minute of furious thinking, must've been the one he called a wench. Wait— boomerang?

"Her what?"

"Boomerang. Look, I don't know why she likes to carry around a boomerang, but she does. And I've seen it in action, it's pretty terrifying." Kagome gave a quick shrug. "I still expect an apology."

Inuyasha stared into her eyes. Kagame blushed, but stared right back. She wasn't about to back down from this challenge. It was almost as if they could feel the tension solidifying in the plane. Inuyasha hoped the charged atmosphere wouldn't delay the plane any further. If it did, he decided, he was going to run across the goddamn ocean.

"I won't apologize."

"So I've realized."

"If you two lovebirds are done staring into each other's eyes, we'll be lifting off soon," the voice from the intercom drawled from right behind Kagome.

The hum of the engines was split by an indignant screech. Lovebirds? NO! More like hatebirds… Kagome was insufferable. Making her apologize for calling someone a wench? Ridiculous! Who did she think she was? Inuyasha's eyes drifted upwards and met a scowl on lips so dark, they might've been black. Her eyes… they were a vibrant shade of red. Must be contacts, Inuyasha figured. Kagame, who had actually jumped when the lady spoke, spun around, eyes wide. Her heartbeats accelerated like crazy. Inuyasha could almost smell the sense of fear washing off of her body in ferocious waves.

"Captain Kagura! We, uh, we weren't —"

"That's nice, and I don't care. Get ready for take off."

With that, Kagura strutted back towards the cock pit. Her heels, Inuyasha noticed right before Kagura disappeared, were tall enough (and probably sharp enough) to kill a man. He gulped.

"I really didn't see that coming," Kagame muttered as she turned to leave. At the last second, she turned around and flashed a brilliantly dangerous smile and winked at Inuyasha. "I'd keep one eye open on this flight, if I were you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I'm still not quite sure exactly how this whole thing works, but I think it's going pretty well :) Anyway, here's chapter 2 because I finished writing it earlier than planned :D

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Sango was still fuming by the time Kagame got to the back.

"He called me a wench!" Sango whispered angrily to Kagome, not wanting any of the passengers to overhear.

"I know, Sango, I know, and he won't apologize for it either. What a douche." Kagame grabbed both of Sango's hands and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "What happened to your boomerang? Why didn't you use it?"

Sango ducked her head a bit, avoiding Kagome's gaze. "I figured it wasn't very… professional to pull out a boomerang and smack a passenger in the head…"

Kagome stared at her best friend for a minute. That really didn't seem like something SAngo would do… Since when did Sango care about appearing professional? She certainly didn't care last week when she cursed out a man who tried to grope her. God, Kagome hoped no one would ever do that again. Meanwhile, Sango squirmed under Kagome's intense scrutiny. Sango knew what Kagome must've been thinking, and prayed to her lucky stars that she wouldn't figure it out.

"Don't worry," Kagome reassured her friend after a moment of silence. "I'll make him pay for this."

Sango raised a perfect eyebrow. "Really now." She had to hold in a laugh. Kagome, the petite woman that she was, wouldn't hurt a fly on a normal basis. But when someone messed with her friends, an extremely protective and loyal side of Kagome came out. Sango loved that.

"I will!" Kagome promised, a little indignant. "I'm not quite yet sure how, but I'll figure it out."

Sango rolled her eyes, but her lips were curling into a small smile. It was a blessing to have Kagame as her best friend and fellow flight attendant. While Sango felt perfectly comfortable working on a plane, Kagame still got airsick if the plane went through too much turbulence. On the other hand, Sango was easily frustrated and too easily moved to violence, while Kagame kept calm no matter what. Both women were beautiful, though in their own ways. Sango was more of the bad-ass girl, who looked like she belonged in leather, not afraid to hit anyone, and always telling Kagome she needed to stand up for herself more. Kagome was more of the gentle creature, refusing to hurt anyone, and always telling Sango to be more trusting of others. Although some would say that Kagome and Sango were complete opposites, they would be wrong on one topic: both women loved to gossip about the passengers on the plane, not matter how superficial or wrong it seemed. And right now, Kagome's face warned Sango that something was coming, whether she was ready or not.

"Sango, please don't get mad at me, but you have to admit, the guy was pretty hot."

Silence. Kagome sneaked a peek over at Sango and found her staring over her shoulder towards where the rude stranger had been sitting. Admittedly, the entire economic class had blocked the view of most of the first class seats, especially the one the silver haired hanyou was sitting in.

"Hm," Sango muttered distractedly.

Kagome took a step towards Sango, and tried to figure out what her best friend had been staring at. The person sitting next to the silver haired man was leaning out of his seat, apparently trying to converse with the hanyou. His brown hair had been pulled back into a small ponytail, and he was talking animatedly, gesturing with his hands as he laughed.

"Sango," Kagome said slowly, connecting the dots. "Are you staring at that man in the purple?"

Sango's eyes snapped back and a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"No!" she denied quickly, but her tomato face gave her away. Shit, she mumbled in her mind.

"Yes, you are!" Kagome chirped gleefully. "Oh, Sango, you've got it bad! Look at how red you're turning!"

Kagome and Sango both stared at the man for a bit, before the former turned to the latter.

"I can see why you're obsessed with him," Kagome observed. "He's easy on the eyes… quite dashing, really… he looks charming too! I really can't blame you, but I think I like the rude guy more. He just seems so… I don't know, rugged? But really, I don't blame you for being obsessed with the guy. He's pretty good looking, after all."

"What?!" Sango sputtered. "I am _not_ obsessed! I didn't even talk to him yet, and I don't plan on it. I am not obsessed, Kagome!"

"But you will! Once we take off, we'll have to serve drinks to them. Hey, how about this, you take that aisle and I'll take this aisle? You'll get an excuse to talk to him and I'll get a chance to talk to that guy who called you a wench… ohhh."

"Ohhh what?"

"That's why you didn't pull our your boomerang. Huh. Seriously, Sango, I think you should've used the boomerang. I mean, look, that guy seems like someone who'd get turned on by violence… Actually, in all honesty, he looks like he'll get turned on by anything."

"Ew, Kagome. Ew."

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes had rolled so many times, he was afraid they would roll right out of their sockets if the guy said one more perverted thing about Sango's ass. His purple t-shirt had "MONK" imprinted in big bold letters, his long hair (but not as long as [nor as pretty as] Inuyasha's). He must've been the one who chuckled at him earlier. The idea of being laughed at didn't sit well with Inuyasha. No one ever laughed at him (and lived to tell the tale); _he_ was supposed to laugh at _them_.

"But come on!" the monk was saying, a bright smile lit across his face. "I mean, did you even see that? That, I tell you, was the most perfect body I have ever seen in my humble existence. I'm not even joking."

Inuyasha glanced at him and gave him the best annoyed face he could, before turning around and facing the windows again.

"Ah, I'm sorry," the monk said apologetically, as if he just realized something that was painfully obvious. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Sorry for what? "I didn't realize you leaned that way. I'll stop bothering you now."

Leaned that way…Wait.

What?

"No!" Inuyasha burst out, causing some of his fellow passengers to stare at him. He glared at them until they looked away, before hissing to the monk, "no! I'm not gay. I'm perfectly straight!"

"Well, you never know," the monk replied with a shrug. "Not many straight men can pull off the long hair you have there. And you didn't seem to be interested in Sango's marvelous body."

"Only because I'm not a pervert," Inuyasha retorted, crossing his arms across his chest defensively.

"Ah, my friend," the monk gasped, clutching a hand to his chest. "You wound me."

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed and finally turned to face the monk. He wasn't bad looking, but his eyes were way too mischievous for him to be as charming as he looked. The monk's face split into an even wider grin as he offered Inuyasha his hand.

"I'm Miroku."

Inuyasha took his hand (ew, sweaty) and shook it once before letting go and wiping his hand on his pants.

"Inuyasha."

"Pleasure to meet you, but probably not as pleasurable as if Sango were here…" Miroku's voice trailed off as he twisted his neck to get a glimpse of the flight attendants in the back. Surprisingly (but not really, because honestly, who could forget his face?), he found Sango staring right at him. With a blush, she quickly dropped her gaze and turned to talk to the other flight attendant. For the life of him, Miroku couldn't remember her name. It started with a K or something.

"You are despicable," Inuyasha muttered, but at least he didn't turn away this time.

"I am not. I am charming. All the ladies love me!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Oh, really? So explain to me why you're currently single."

Miroku's face faltered and fell into a nervous smile.

"Well," he admitted, "I love all the ladies, but not all of them love me back…"

Inuyasha smirked.

"But most of them do," Miroku hastily added on. "Most of them do! Really! I'm not joking."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes again, and they did indeed pop out of their sockets. Not really, but still. He liked to pretend that they did.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : thank you for all your kind words! Every single one of you. I wish I could bake cookies and send them to you, but alas, I would probably end up burning down my house. So instead, please accept this slightly longer than usual chapter!

 **Disclaimer** : I still don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. I do, however, own too many stuffed animals for a 17 year old.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We've now reached our cruising altitude, and will reach New York's John F. Kennedy International Airport sooner or later. For now, flight attendants will be serving cold beverages. Snacks will be on sale and the menu is in one of the ridiculous amount of magazines in your seat back pocket. Don't ask me which one, I don't know. Thanks for not ditching us, and enjoy the rest of your flight."

"That's our cue!" Kagome said brightly to Sango, who was still a brilliant shade of crimson from her encounter with Miroku. She really couldn't get his face out of her mind. His smile, his eyes… he must be fun to be around. He even seemed like a gentleman…

"Come on, Sango," Kagome teased. "Don't tell me you're too afraid to meet your true love?"

"I'm not afraid of anything," Sango shot at her best friend, her face still red but determined. She grabbed her drink cart and gracefully maneuvered it out of the small, cramped space in the back, and began heading towards first class seating. Kagome grinned when she realized Sango had chosen the aisle that would eventually lead her to Miroku. Kagome grinned; she knew Sango couldn't resist choosing that aisle. Her grin widened even more when she realized that if Sango took the aisle to Miroku, then she had the aisle to the rude yet extremely attractive man.

"Don't forget to use the boomerang!" Kagome called after her colleague, earning her a terrifying but still friendly (hopefully) death glare.

Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

Grabbing her drink cart, Kagome also maneuvered (not as smoothly as Sango did but she got the cart out eventually) out of the tiny room. She smiled pleasantly as she passed all the passengers in economy class. Ah, poor souls, she thought to herself. Although she would never admit it to anyone (not even Sango!) Kagome always felt that the airlines were cheating on their passengers. "Good service" and "leg room" were only buzzwords that brought in more money. Kagome herself had measured the difference between a regular seat and a "Shikon no Tama special" seat. 2 inches. People paid extra money for 2 extra inches of legroom. The only reason it seemed like more was because the "special" seats were more slim, giving the impression of more room.

By the time Kagome had finished brooding, she had already arrived in first class. She put on a friendly smile and began offering complimentary beverages and snacks to the passengers.

"Hi! How are you today? Would you like something to drink? Yes, we do have some red wine! No, no, it's free for you! Oh, don't worry about it! I'm happy to help!"

Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes (surprisingly, they stayed in their sockets this time). How could she stay so _happy_ all the damn time? It was like she was made of sunshine or something. Inuyasha wouldn't have been surprised if he saw a unicorn following her around. She was just so damn happy.

"Anything for you, _darling_?" Kagome's voice dripped with sarcasm as she pulled her cart to a halt next to his seat. She smiled sweetly (dangerously?) at Inuyasha while gesturing towards her loaded cart.

"Sake."

"Figures."

Without another word, Kagome poured a glass full and offered it to Inuyasha. For some reason, when he grabbed the delicate glass from her hands, he felt a jolt go through his body. And, even worse, he blushed furiously.

"Thanks," he said, his voice gruff. Goosebumps appeared on Kagome's arm, even though the plane was quite warm. Something about his voice sent a tingle down her spine. Inuyasha heard the blood rushing through her veins, her heartbeat picking up a bit.

"My pleasure," Kagome responded, hanging him a napkin and a small bag of pretzels. Inuyasha stiffened, and blushed even more. Kagome raised a single eyebrow, but said nothing before walking away and offering the next passenger a drink. She didn't notice the way his eyes followed her all the way back.

"Ha!"

Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his seat. Miroku was grinning at him like a maniac.

"You really aren't gay!"

"I could've told you that," Inuyasha retorted hotly.

"But you couldn't have proved it until now! You have a thing for Kagome, I can tell. Look! You're blushing red! Oh, this is great! When I first saw you, I thought you were one of those guys who didn't show any emotion —granted, you really don't— but turns out you're actually… aww! You're blushing so hard right now— hey! What're you doing? Get off of me—don't slap me! Ow! Hey! What was that for? I didn't even say anything weird this time!"

* * *

By the time the plane was halfway to its destination, Kagome and Sango had turned off the cabin lights so the passengers could get some sleep. Flying from Tokyo to New York meant a hell of a lot of jet lag.

Kagome patrolled through the entire length of the ginormous plane, making sure everyone was comfortable. So far, everything was going well. Some passengers were snoozing, others were watching movies or playing games on the screens in front of them. Near the middle of the plane, she had run into two people making out next to the lavatories— it was awkward, to say the least.

Brushing aside the curtain separating economy from first class, Kagome continued walking along the much wider and much more spacious first class aisles. First class seats were individualized, with one on each side of the plane. Each seat was encased by a short "fence" and door, and a curtain hung above the seat if the passenger wanted complete privacy. Long story short, first class was amazing. Free food, free drinks, unlimited access to movies, and internet at a discounted rate. Despite the ludicrous ticket price, Kagome would highly recommend first class to anyone who asked about it.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was thinking only about the weird flight attendant. First, she'd threatened him for insulting her friend, Sango. Then, she'd been nice to him. Didn't she hate his guts? Most women tended to. He noticed her walking through the plane, offering distracted smiles to the passengers who were still awake. She was beautiful, of course. All flight attendants were pretty in one way or another. But no one could look a good as she did in that uniform. She walked closer, and brushed past the curtain separating the normal people from the peasants (although no one understands why Inuyasha thinks he belongs in the "normal people" category).

"Shouldn't you be doing something productive? Or yelling at someone for using their freedom of speech?"

Kagome stopped, and shivers ran down her spine again. It was, of course, the man who had called Sango a wench. She turned to him and smiled, her teeth flashing in the dim lighting of the cabin.

"Of course I'm doing something productive," she said, imitating a fake happy tone, "I'm making sure Sango doesn't kill you!"

The man scoffed. "Keh, as if she could kill me. Woman, I have claws and fangs. What could a human do to hurt me? Especially a human _woman_. Ha!"

"Excuse me?" Kagome stuck her hands on her hips and glared at the man. How dare he? Sango was so bad-ass, he had no idea. Just the thought of letting a _mere woman_ attack the rude man was enough to curve her lips into an evil smirk. "Just so you know, Sango worked as a demon exterminator before she came to work here. I'd be careful with what you say, if I were you."

"A demon exterminator, you say?" a voice behind Kagome asked. When she turned, she found herself face to face with the purple shirt man whom Sango had been ogling earlier. He extended a hand at her confused face, and smiled. "I'm Miroku."

"Kagome," Kagome introduced, grasping his firm hand (she nearly swooned) for a handshake.

"Lady Kagome, it is a distinct pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman like you," Miroku said sincerely, looking her straight in the eyes. "In fact, I must ask you… will you bear my children?"

"…you're joking, right? Oh, I hope you are," Kagome said, slowly prying off Mirk's hold on her hand and backing away. She laughed nervously as her eyes scanned the situation for an escape route. Unfortunately, the only idea Kagome's flustered brain could think of was to jump out of the emergency exit, but something told her she probably shouldn't do that.

"You're disgusting," the rude man said to Miroku.

"Don't mind him," Miroku said as he gestured to the silver haired man. "Inuyasha's a grumpy one."

"Hey!"

"It's true, Inuyasha. Even you can't deny it."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a quick glance. Grumpy? Definitely. It seemed as if the scowl never left his face. Then again, Kagome couldn't really imagine Inuyasha with a smile. Not that smiling wasn't good; he just wouldn't look as mysterious (or sexy). But he was fit, alright. His suit was crisp, his hair neatly combed (how did he keep his hair in such good condition? What shampoo did he use? She reminded herself to ask him later), and his amber eyes… oh, so dreamy.

"Well, then you're the perverted one!" Inuyasha retorted after a minute. He sat back, arms crossed on his chest, looking pleased that he'd managed to come up with a comeback within 3 minutes of the initial insult.

"I won't deny it," Miroku admitted, putting his hands in the air as if surrendering. "But at least I'm manly enough to not be afraid of who I am."

"Who says I'm afraid of who I am?" Inuyasha sputtered.

"I mean, you refuse to believe you're grumpy. Kagome," Miroku turned to the poor flight attendant caught between a furious tennis match of blazing words, "would you agree that our dear friend Inuyasha here is a bit of a grump?"

"Uh," Kagome mumbled. On one hand, she did agree with Miroku. She _completely_ agreed with Miroku— Inuyasha's scowl hadn't left his face since she first saw him. But at the same time, he looked so handsome… "he looks a little constipated, honestly."

Miroku nearly fell off his seat with laughter while Inuyasha just looked disgusted. He glared at Kagome.

"Really?"

"Really," Kagome said, holding back her own giggles. Granted, Kagome was not that good at performing under pressure. She was already very proud of herself for not accidentally dropping anything or cursing anyone.

"You two are both idiots," Inuyasha growled. He turned around and threw a blanket over his head.

Miroku smiled at Kagome. Kagome smiled back, though somewhat uneasily. He didn't seem to notice how Kagome kept her hands behind her back, lest he ask her to bear his children again.

"That other flight attendant, the one whom Inuyasha insulted, what was her name?"

"That was Sango. She's my best friend, and we've been working together since forever."

"Can you tell me a bit about her? Is she single?"

"She's single and ready to mingle. She's a kind person but doesn't trust a lot of people. She also isn't very good with words. She's more of a "just do it" kind of girl."

"Ah," Miroku sighed. "She sounds wonderful. If I asked her for her number, do you think she'd give it to me?"

Kagome pretended to think long and hard about the question.

"I'd give it a shot, if I were you," she replied with a wink. "I have to get back. Maybe I'll make Sango do the next round."

As soon as Kagome disappeared from view, Miroku poked the lump of annoyed Inuyasha curled up in his seat.

"Psst!"

"Leave me along, you bastard."

"I have a bet for you," Miroku whined, rubbing his arm where Inuyasha had punched it. It was definitely going to bruise. Ow.

Inyasha's ears poked out of the blankets, and his eyes soon followed. "What bet?"

"I bet that I can get the lovely Sango's number faster than you can get Kagome's!"

"Keh. I doubt you'd be able to get anything except maybe a slap on the head," Inuyasha retorted.

"Then it's on? I'll buy you whatever you want. But it has to be reasonable," Miroku added hastily as he noticed a greedy sparkle in Inuyasha's eye.

"Define reasonable."

"Preferably nothing too expensive, and something that I can actually buy somewhere. Which

"What do you want?"

"Ah," Miroku murmured. "I'm not sure. You know what, just give me $200 and all it a day. I'll buy my own stuff."

Inuyasha pulled out his wallet and sifted through the multiple currencies he'd stashed inside. Two 100 dollar bills— perfect.

"Have you decided what you want, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's mind raced. Anything he wanted! Wow. What about a dog, he asked himself. No, Sesshoumaru would kill him if he showed up late to his meeting, holding a dog. Flipping through a few options, he finally settled for something he knew he'd love forever.

"How would you feel if I made you buy me enough ramen to last a year?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : I'm not sure how long I want this to go on, but I'll try not to drag it out too much :) Thanks to those who have reviewed, I really appreciate it! Anyway, here's chapter 4 :D I plan to have Chapter 5 out soon!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"Five more hours to go," Kagome muttered sleepily. She had been on her feet for the past hour, trying to help a passenger find his phone. Eventually, Kagome realized he had been holding it in his hand the entire time. It took so much self control to not strangle him. The embarrassed passenger, who introduced himself as Hojo, apologized profusely and offered to take her out to dinner. Kagome didn't accept the invitation. Not that he wasn't attractive or anything, with his warm eyes and black hair, it was just she'd never be able to take him seriously after the lost phone incident. That, and she had her mind set on a certain silver haired hanyou.

Sango had passed out on one of the tiny seats reserved for flight attendants. Her features were relaxed, and reminded Kagome of an angel. A beautiful angel with a tendency to harm others, but an angel nonetheless. Without the harsh stares and tired lines on her face, Sango seemed much younger, much more peaceful. Sango didn't really have that much time to relax. Between working as a flight attendant and acting as her brother's mother _and_ father, Sango almost never slept. Maybe that's why Kagome and Sango got along so well: both women knew what it was like to sacrifice themselves for their family. Sango had taken up parental duties for her younger brother, Kohaku, when their parents had died in a car accident. Kagome had given up her dreams of becoming a doctor because once her father died, there wasn't enough money to go to college. Kagome sighed; this was certainly not the time to get sad and weepy. She had work to do. Not wanting to disturb her friend, who probably deserved the nap, and wanting to distract herself, Kagome decided to patrol the plane again.

The entire economy cabin seemed to have fallen asleep; even the naughtiest of kids had finally turned off their screens and were stretched out across their parents' laps. Smiling at one particular family, who were so twisted and jumbled that Kagome could barely tell whose limbs were whose, Kagome moved on to first class. Immediately, her eyes jumped to Inuyasha's seat.

As if he'd been caught doing something inappropriate, Inuyasha dropped his phone and gave her an innocent smile. Kagome blinked, and raised an eyebrow. He shook his head, and mouthed, "don't worry about it." Well, if he said so. She gave him her signature face, and glanced around the cabin. Everyone was still alive (she hoped so, anyway) and nobody was causing any trouble. Inuyasha had turned his attention away from her. She would've wanted to talk to him, to chat with him, get to know him a bit. Maybe even flirt a little, or even get his number. But he didn't seem interested at the moment and she was much too out of it, so she just retreated and went back to accompany the unconscious Sango.

This is the life, she thought bitterly to herself, as Sango's lifeless arm dangled in her face. Working nonstop, dealing with rude (attractive as hell, yes, but still undeniably rude) passengers, and watching Sango's arm swing back and forth like some kind of deranged grandfather clock. Not to mention the fact that she worked on a plane, when she got easily airsick. Why she chose this job when she could've had so many other choices, she had no idea. After her father had passed away, her family had needed money, and needed it fast. With her job as a flight attendant, Shikon no Tama airlines had promised her immediate pay, and even said they would pay her during training. Well, it wasn't like they lied... they just didn't pay her as much as she thought they would. But still, money was money, so she stayed. Plus, if she never took this job, she would've never met Sango. And Inuyasha...

She sighed again and leaned her head against the door.

This is the life. C'est la vie.

* * *

Inuyasha glanced over at Miroku, who was now playing some form of Tetris on the screen in front of him. It had been two hours since they made their bet, and neither man had done anything to win a phone number. Miroku had simply picked up his controller and started playing games. Inuyasha had tried to come up with a grand plan, but couldn't think of anything (what a surprise!).

She's probably a romantic, Inuyasha mused. Red roses, a bottle of wine, stuff like that. Except he didn't have any roses, and to ask Kagome for a bottle of wine only to present it to her later seemed kind of weird, even for Inuyasha. He debated whether to ask her on the plane, or when they landed. On the plane, he decided. Waiting until after they landed would make things rushed, and she might be busy dealing with more nosy passengers. Good choice, Inuyasha, he said to himself.

What if he went back there and got down on one knee? He'd bring a box and put a piece of paper in it that said "please give me your number" and pretend to- ha ha ha ha no. What was he thinking?! Inuyasha did not beg for a woman's number. "Keh," he muttered under his breath.

"Having issues thinking of what to do?" Miroku asked, pausing his game to look over at Inuyasha, an amused twinkle in his eye.

"You wish," Inuyasha retorted. "I've got everything planned out already."

"Really?" Miroku looked impressed. "I didn't know your brain could work that fast!"

"Ah, shut up you perv."

"It's okay to lose, Inuyasha, I've got everything planned out to. Though, I think my plan might be- wait, no- will be better than yours. I look forward to seeing your empty wallet!" With a good-natured laugh, Miroku turned back to his game.

Inuyasha seethed silently. What a dickhead. Now Inuyasha actually needed a plan. Unluckily for him, he was much too worked up to plan anything. Luckily for him, he had recently purchased an internet package.

"Pick up lines that won't get me slapped in the face," he muttered as he typed.

As the results slowly loaded, Inuyasha glanced towards the back of the plane. It had been hilarious to watch Kagome help the idiot search for his phone. Her face when he'd realized it had been in his hand the entire time? Absolutely priceless. He snickered to himself, then scrolled through the list of websites offering "pick-up lines that actually work!" He clicked on the first link that fully loaded.

My lips are skittles, wanna taste the rainbow?

Ugh. Inuyasha shuddered with disgust. These were so cheesy! He'd never get caught using one of these.

Are you from Tennessee? Cause you're the only ten I see!

If beauty were time, you'd be eternity!

If I had a dime for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I'd have ten cents!

Inuhasha rubbed his temples. These were giving him a headache. Not to mention the website itself gave Inuyasha the creeps… the advertisements on the side offered "sexy single ladies" and "Naraku's Weaponry Store" and "100% Natural Fertilizer" all at once. Coincidence? Maybe. He didn't want to find out.

On a scale of 1 to 10, you're a 9 and I'm the 1 you need!

Are your pants made of Windex? Cause I can practically see myself in them!

Can I read your shirt in braille?

At that exact moment, Kagome brushed aside the curtains and looked straight at him as she walked slowly down the aisle. Inuyasha dropped his phone abruptly, though his face will still red from reading the stupid (yet incredibly amusing) pick up lines. She lifted an eyebrow, and he shook his head. Don't ask, he mouthed to her, giving her a thumbs up and a grin. She gave him a face that said, if you say so, and checked around the rest of the cabin. Apparently everything seemed okay, so she turned around and disappeared again.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. He thought she was going to come over and interrogate him about what could possibly be so funny. Thank goodness she didn't show up. He turned back to his phone and read the next line.

Fuck me if I'm wrong, but we were about to make out, right?

Oh.

Ohh.

OHHHH.

An evil grin spread across Inuyasha's face. Oh yes. He'd found the right one. Now he just needed to find a time to use it.

* * *

By the time Sango woke up, it was time for another quick check of the cabins. Sango, a little guilty for having made Kagome do all the work, volunteered to make a thorough inspection through both cabins. Kagome didn't argue; she was just too tired.

"I'll just take a nap," she said.

"Go for it. I got this," Sango assured her. "You really deserve a break. Thanks for letting me sleep."

"Any time," Kagome mumbled, already losing consciousness. She curled up on the tiny seat in a failed attempt to protect herself against the cold airplane air. First the AC doesn't work, and now it works too much, Kagome complained to herself. Damn this plane. She shivered again as another freezing blast of air slammed into her bare arms. Damn this uniform too.

She didn't notice someone stepping into the back of the plane, but she did notice someone draping a jacket —a very warm jacket— onto her body.

"Good night," a voice whispered next to her ear. She felt the person drop a slight kiss on her forehead before leaving.

The jacket was heavy, but it was warm. Very warm. Clutching the jacket closer, she breathed in the scent. She nearly melted. It smelled of cologne, and something very masculine. Well, she thought to herself, she could get used to this.

She didn't think about why Inuyasha came all the way back here to drop off his coat. She didn't think about why he had kissed her on the forehead before leaving. All she knew, was that the coat was warm, she was comfortable, and she was tired.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** : Hi everyone! I'm so so so sorry I didn't get to update until now! My parents decided they wanted to go up to Maine on my way to college, so we took a 2 day detour, but now I'm settled into college, and I couldn't love it more. I think I'll add one more chapter after this, and I'll try to do it ASAP so I can get working on my other (oneshot) stories I have in mind! As always, I appreciate any follows/favorites/review that you all give! Thanks for waiting, and I love you all!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Inuyasha returned to his seat, triumphant. Phase 1 of his plan had commenced.

"Where've you been?" Miroku asked, looking over from the Tetris game he was still playing.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Inuyasha grinned smugly at his friend(friend? Enemy? Who knew).

Inuyasha was very proud of his plan. It had taken him nearly half an hour to devise, and he knew that there was no way it could go wrong. Well, unless— no. No way it could go wrong.

Had Kagome realized that it was he, Inuyasha, the sexiest man alive, who had generously covered her shivering body with his coat? Did she realize that it was he, Inuyasha, the hottest man of the year, who had blessed her forehead? She's a lucky girl, he thought to himself with a smirk.

He could see them together. They would make a good looking couple. He would provide the sexiness, she would bring the cuteness. Perfect. Inuyasha stretched out his legs and propped his arm behind his head. Now, all he needed was a dog at his feet and Kagome by his side, and he'd be the happiest man alive.

"What _did_ do?" Miroku asked again, leaning over to see what Inuyasha had on his tray table. Irritated, Inuyasha snatched something off of the flimsy table and stuffed it into his shirt pocket. Miroku blinked at him for a bit, studying.

"Where," Miroku asked slowly. "Is your jacket?"

"None of your business," Inuyasha huffed. He blushed.

"Aha!" Miroku crowed triumphantly. "Is this how you're going to get Kagome's number? By shoving your jacket on her? Oh, my friend, you have a lot to learn."

"A lot to learn?" Inuyasha cried indignantly. "Excuse me, monk, but I'm perfectly capable of getting a wench's number by myself—"

"I don't doubt you," Miroku calmly cut in. "But I also don't believe you, either. Look, first off, if you're trying to get a lovely lady's number, you have to call her by her name. Not 'woman' or 'wench' or whatever phrase you want to use. For example, if I were to ask Lady Sango for her telephone number, I would not call her 'wench' unless I had a death wish."

"Which you do," Inuyasha pointed out. "Sango seems like the kind of person who takes flirting too seriously."

"Hm," Miroku agreed. By the look on his face, he probably didn't know what he was agreeing to. His eyes were staring ahead of him, blank, glazed over. He had a stupid grin on his face— wait, was he drooling? Oh god, yes he was— and his cheeks were glowing red. A sugar deprived kid in a candy shop, Inuyasha mused.

And then Sango walked past them.

Inuyasha half expected Miroku to jump up right there and ask the flight attendant to bear his children, but the shell-shocked monk just stared at her as she passed.

"Aren't you going to ask her out?" Inuyasha asked once Sango was out of ear shot.

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you do it?"

"Then wasn't the right time. I have to wait for something… romantic."

Inuyasha scoffed.

"Good luck finding a 'romantic setting' on an airplane."

* * *

Kagome was awoken by a jolt in the plane.

"Ah!" she exclaimed as her head banged against something metallic. Rubbing her sore head, Kagome sat up and, realizing that something was falling off of her, reached out a hand and caught the falling object.

A jacket?

Then everything came back to her. He had walked to the back. He had kissed her – _kissed her!_ \- before leaving. It must've been Inuyasha; she could recognize his voice anywhere. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she clutched the jacket to her. A light blush grazed her cheeks. What a gentleman, Kagome thought. Despite his name-calling and overall rudeness, Kagome was starting to seriously consider the man as a potential lover. We _would_ make pretty cute babies, she mused to herself. Giggling quietly, she turned her attention back to the jacket before she made more of a fool out of herself.

The jacket was definitely an expensive one. By the looks of it, it was brand new. Kagome could still see the shark creases running down the sleeves. It smelled really nice, too. Kagome held the jacket to her nose and took a long sniff. It reminded her of her father's jacket. Tears welled in her eyes. No, she told herself, get a grip! You will _not_ cry on the job.

But one single rebellious tear slid from her eyes and dripped onto the jacket, leaving a splatter. Kagome sniffed and rubber her eyes. She missed her father a lot. They had been nearly best friends when he had passed away, and she still cried herself to sleep sometimes.

She sniffled again, and someone came barging through the curtain that separated the flight attendant's area from the rest of the plane.

"Kagome?"

She glanced up, and met a pair of concerned (and really sexy) amber eyes. He looked startled, as if he had just been woken up. Aw, she thought to herself, I think he woke up because I was upset! Aw.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. His voice wasn't as gruff anymore; it almost sounded as if he had a heart (haha) and cared for her.

"Yeah," Kagome responded, standing up and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm okay. Just thinking."

Inuyasha was wearing only a dress shirt and tie, now that he had given Kagome his jacket. Not that he (or Kagome) seemed to mind. The shirt showed off his muscular chest even more, and Kagome blushed at the sight of him. He's a god, Kagome thought.

He reached out his arms and wrapped himself around her. He was warm and oh, he smelled so good. She nearly swooned. This was just like how it was in the movies! The hot guy rescues the cute girl and they end up happily together, forever and ever. Ah, how she'd dreamed of having such an ending. She could stay in this embrace for the rest of her life.

"It's gonna be okay," he murmured into her ear.

His voice brought her back to reality. As if jolted by electricity, Kagome jerked back held out his jacket. What was she doing? She was working! No time for sexy passengers, she scolded herself. Get back to work!

"Thank you," she murmured, shaking the jacket a bit to draw his attention to it.

Inuyasha studied her for a minute, then pushed the jacket back to her. "You can keep it," Inuyasha said. He picked the jacket up and piled it neatly on her outstretched arms.

"What? No! I… I can't do that! This is your jacket. Please," Kagome insisted, "please take it back."

"I won't."

"Why not?"

"Because I want you to keep it."

"But I don't _want_ to keep it!"

"Doesn't it smell nice?"

"Yes but- wait, what?"

Inuyasha smirked as another blush crept over Kagome's face. She said it smelled nice, Inuyasha though triumphantly. He could hear the blood rushing to her face every time she blushed; it was intoxicating. I could get used to hearing that, Inuyasha thought.

"So keep it," he insisted.

"I will not! This isn't even mine!"

"It is, now."

"I don't want to keep it!"

"But you will."

"You can't make me!"

"Yes, I can. I could just walk off this plane and never see you again, and you'd only have the jacket to remember me by."

"Ugh!" Kagome wanted to scream. This perfect man was so infuriating! He must've known that she wouldn't keep the jacket. How could he be so… so… agh!

Inuyasha only smirked at her some more. Oh, it was definitely worth seeing her get worked up. Her face got really red and she got a little crease on the inner side of her left eye… Oh boy, he thought to himself. I've fallen for her. Shit.

"I will not keep this," Kagome stated. She shoved the jacket back at Inuyasha, who declined again. "I won't!"

"I think you will."

"I promise, right here, right now, that I will do anything to give this jacket back to you!" Kagome ranted.

"Anything?"

Kagome blinked. She hadn't really meant _anything_. She was just ranting! Who took rants seriously? Was this guy stupid? She inwardly groaned and tried to paste a patient smile on her face.

"Well, not _anything_ ," she tried to explain.

"But you just said so," Inuyasha pointed out. He leaned against the wall, and Kagome got an immediate sensation of being trapped by a predator. Not that she minded; he was, after all, a very attractive, sexy, amazing predator… She could go on for days. She shook her head sharply and brought herself back to the present.

"Nothing illegal. No murders, no killing, no robbing. I won't bribe anyone, or do anything that goes against my morals," Kagome shot back.

"But other than that, you'll do anything?" Inuyasha countered.

"Pretty much. I stay true to my word, and I don't break promises," Kagome admitted. "I don't want to keep your jacket. I'd feel bad."

"So if I got off this plane, you'd follow?"

"Probably."

"Just 'probably'?"

"Fine. Yes, I will."

"If I ran away from you, would you chase?"

"Not that I can catch up, but I'll try my damn best," Kagome said, her arm getting tired of holding out the surprisingly heavy jacket.

"If I hide in the bathroom, will you go in after me?"

"Ew," Kagome muttered. "I'll just wait for you outside."

"What if there's another exit?"

"Oh, for the love of God, you know what? Fine! I give up. I—"

"Just one more question," Inuyasha begged (Whao! Begged?!).

Kagome glared at him. "Fine."

"If I go to a fancy restaurant and get a table for two, will you have dinner with me?"

"Yes. Now can I go— Wait, what? Did you just ask me out?"

There was a slight pause as Inuyasha studied the furiously blushing flight attendant in front of him. His heart skipped a beat as he watched her mouth open and close like a startled fish. He definitely wouldn't mind going out with her. Already, he could tell she was kind. And generous. And almost saint-like with her morals. Yes, she would contrast him greatly, and they would have a great time together. He was already looking forward to all the arguments and all the make-up sex they would have. Just the thought made him giddy.

"Yes."

She blinked at him.

"Oh. My. God."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** : I want to thank all of you for sticking with me thus far! Extra special thanks to **FeudalWarrior** , **jj,** and **VEENA4** for reviewing multiple chapters! Really, it means a lot to me. Anyway, this is the last official chapter of Take Off! I might write an epilogue (do you think I should? Tell me in a review!) but other than that, this is it! Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading, and a box of virtual cookies to those of you how followed, favorited, and reviewed! I love you all.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters in it. I don't make money from this story (unfortunately)

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Miroku was having a hard time thinking. When was the last time he'd been tongue-tied by a woman? Oh, that's right, NEVER. He'd _never_ been this speechless around a beautiful lady before. His usual charming demeanor was gone. He was acting like a hormonal, awkward teenager! Miroku ground his teeth. He was going to do it. He was going to ask for Sango's number. He wouold do it, and he would succeed. Probably.

How? A small part of his brain asked. You can barely talk around her.

Good point, he thought. Uh. Um. Well.

He glanced over at Inuyasha's empty seat. The silver haired man had jumped up and sprinted to the back as if something were on fire. He hadn't returned. Miroku was starting to worry that something was _indeed_ on fire. He was a little concerned. He didn't want to die on an airplane that had caught on fire.

Miroku noticed he was wringing his hands in his lap. He willed them to stay still, and they did. And immediately they started sweating. What was _wrong_ with him? This had never happened before! Frustrated, Miroku decided to look around the cabin instead of focusing on the problem at hand.

Everyone else in the cabin was asleep still. All the window shades were down, though bright sunlight peeked through cracks in the plastic. It was peaceful and quiet, except for the deafening roar of the engines. Inuyasha had left his phone lying face down on his tray. Miroku's hand itched. Earlier, he had noticed when Inuyasha got a mischievous grin on his face while looking at his phone. Now, he wondered what could've made him smile like that.

Was he watching porn? The small part of his brain piped up.

Possibly. Miroku was slightly disturbed by the idea of watching porn in public, but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do.

Maybe you can unlock the phone, the small part of his brain suggested. You have nothing better to do.

I shouldn't, Miroku thought.

And yet, he found his hands reaching across the aisle for the shiny gray phone.

Surprisingly enough, it had no password. Probably because Inuyasha always had his phone on his person, and no one would dare try to assault him for it.

The phone immediately brought up a webpage. Miroku blinked, then started laughing.

"Pick up lines that won't get me slapped in the face? Oh, Inuyasha, you are priceless," Miroku muttered, trying to contain his coughs.

Ever curious, he decided to look through the list. Most of them put a smile on his face, but none of them seemed good enough to give Inuyasha _that_ smile.

Fuck me if I'm wrong, but we were about to make out, right?

Oh.

OH.

OHHHHH.

Miroku's face split into an evil grin. Aha. He'd found the one.

* * *

By the time Inuyasha returned to his seat, looking triumphant and more arrogant than usual, Miroku had already returned the phone to its original spot.

"What are you so happy about?" Inuyasha questioned the smiling monk.

"Nothing, nothing," Miroku replied, waving his hands in front of him. "What are _you_ so happy about?"

"Oh, no big deal," Inuyasha said in a tone that indicated it was actually a _very_ big deal, "I'm just excited for all the ramen you're going to have to buy me."

Miroku raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"I just asked out Kagome, and she said yes. Therefore, I win. And therefore, you owe me a year's worth of ramen."

"What?!" Miroku was genuinely stunned. Kagome didn't seem like the kind of person who would appreciate a pick up line so crude… "How?"

"Oh, long story, but I basically tricked her into saying she'd go to dinner with me once we get off the plane. It worked."

"That was your brilliant plan? To trick her?"

"Well, no," Inuyasha admitted. "I had planned out a pick up line thing but I didn't get to use it cause she was crying and I figured it wasn't the best time to use it…"

Miroku let out a sigh of relief. So he hadn't used the line. Good. It was still open for him to use.

"But did you get her number?"

There was a pause.

"SHIT! I forgot! Fuck!"

Miroku sighed. Of course he did.

"You can't win unless you get her number," the exasperated monk pointed out.

"I know, you idiot," Inuyasha seethed. He had been so close to perfect! Ugh. "I'll just go get it right now—"

"Attention all passengers, this is Kagome speaking. We are going to land in about half an hour at JFK International Airport in New York! Until then, please stay in your seats and fasten your seatbelts. There may be some turbulence as we start to descent, and for your safety, please don't get up."

"Fuck," Inuyasha grumbled. Reluctantly, he slid himself into the seat and put on his seat belt.

"If you're done with them, please stow your tray tables and bring your seats back to neutral position. Flight attendants will come around one more time to collect any trash you might have. We thank you for your patience and thank you for flying with Shikon no Tama airlines! We hope to see you again."

Miroku started sweating and fidgeting again. He had to ask for Sango's number before Inuyasha asked for Kagome's. But the flight attendants were all the way in the back of the plane and he couldn't get up. This was so hard, he complained internally. He almost wanted to call off the bet but then again, he also didn't want to have to buy a year's worth of instant noodles. I can do this, Miroku said to pump himself up. I got this.

A few minutes later, both Sango and Kagome swept through the curtain. By the look Sango gave Inuyasha, Kagome must've told her colleague about what had happened earlier. Kagome blushed as she made eye contact with Inuyasha. He winked, and she blushed even more. She ducked her head to talk with another passenger, and Inuyasha smiled a little. Not a big smile; that would ruin the intimidating reputation he had, but a small smile. Because he liked her. A lot.

Sango was too busy watching Kagome and Inuyasha to notice that she had kept walking down the aisle until she felt someone grab her hand.

"Ah!" she yelled, and jerked whatever it was off. It was the man with the purple shirt, Miroku. "Oh. It's you. You scared me!"

"I'm so sorry," Miroku said, turning red and stuttering. "I didn't realize it would scare you that much."

Sango adjusted her uniform and put on a smile. "No worries, it's okay now."

"Well, not really," Miroku muttered.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked, and she knelt beside his seat to hear him better.

A quick glance inside her uniform gave Miroku strength to continue.

"I have something to ask you," he whispered.

Sango moved even closer. "I didn't hear that," she said apologetically. "Could you repeat that?"

"I have something to ask you," he whispered again.

By this point, Sango had her head nearly on his lap. His heart was pounding; she was so close to him, he could nearly reach out a hand and feel her bottom. Oh, how he longed to do it; it must feel amazing, he thought. But he didn't. He contained himself.

"Go ahead." Sango's words sent shivers down his spine, but Miroku fought to control them.

"Well, okay."

Miroku took a deep breath, and looked the flight attendant in the eyes. Her eyes were beautiful. And her face? Even more beautiful. He almost lost his nerve, but he noticed Kagome and Inuyasha watching him from the corner of his eye. I can do this.

"Fuck me if I'm wrong, but we were about to make out, right?"

Sango's eyes widened for the briefest moment before crashing back down into a glare.

"You PERVERT!" she screamed as she straightened up. She had honestly expected him to ask her something romantic, like for her number or out to dinner. She had been so excited, and then he'd said that. "There are so many other ways you could ask me out, and you chose that?"

"I wanted to stick to the truth and be straightforward," Miroku said, defending his (horrible) choice of a pick up line.

"You what?!" Sango shrieked. By this time, other passengers had started to wake up to the shill noises echoing around the cabin. Realizing that she had to end this mess now before it cost her the job, Sango reached behind her from over her shoulder.

"I only wanted to—"

 _WHACK_

 _SLAM_

 _Ding_

Miroku's body slumped forward and he was quiet.

Wiping some imaginary dust off of her boomerang, Sango smiled politely at the other staring passengers.

"My apologies," she said in a sweetly dangerous voice. "Please look away." For fear of getting a boomerang slammed into their heads, the other passengers turned away quickly.

The sound of giggles and a booming laugh reached Sango's ears, and she turned to find Kagome and Inuyasha nearly in tears.

"What," she snapped at them.

Immediately, they stopped laughing and lowered their heads in shame.

"Sorry, Sangs. It was just, uh, really, uh, amusing?" Kagome stuttered quietly.

Sango glared at her.

"Sorry!" Kagome squeaked, and tried to hide behind Inuyasha. The hanyou, for his part, was doing a pretty good job of hiding his fear. What a woman, he thought. Miroku sure had a lot of apologizing to do if he didn't want to buy a year's worth of ramen.

"Keh," he grunted. "I've seen better uses for a boomerang."

"I'm sorry?" Sango snarled at him, a steely glint in his eyes.

"He didn't mean it!" Kagome called from behind Inuyasha's back. "He's not very bright, so you'll have to forgive him—"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but I'd rather you be alive for our dinner date. It would be kind of weird if I had dinner with a corpse, wouldn't it?"

Inuyasha slumped in his seat. "Fine. Sorry."

Sango nodded, and gave Miroku's lifeless body one more kick.

"I'm going to the back," she said. And she disappeared behind the curtain.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched her shadow retreat, and when it was safe, began laughing again.

"That was priceless!" Kagome squeaked, her voice shrill from the endless waves of giggles.

"You think?" panted Inuyasha as he fought to catch his breath. "That bastard must've looked at my phone. I was going to use that on you."

Kagome stopped laughing. "What?"

"Oh. Well, uh, Miroku and I made a bet…" Inuyasha trailed off as he noticed the glare in Kagome's eyes.

"And? Details. Now," she demanded.

"Um, whoever asked you out first won. But like, Miroku was going to ask Sango and I was going to ask you, and I didn't know what I was going to do and I was really nervous because you're like, perfect and really cute and I didn't want to get rejected by you and I, I don't know, decided to look up pick up lines because I didn't know what else to do and I found the one that he just used on Sango and I was going to use it because I thought it was funny and then I heard you crying and my heart felt like it was shattering so I ran back there and I figured, you know, probably not the best place to use that pick up line, but please don't be mad at me because I would love to go out to dinner with you after we land and I would love to spend forever with you because you are amaze—"

Inuyasha couldn't remember the time he'd ever lost control and ranted like this in front of a girl. But when she had asked (more like demanded, but whatever) for details, he found himself pouring out his heart to her. Afraid of what she might say or do, he'd looked away for the majority of it but now, all of a sudden, he found his lips occupied by someone else.

Kagome pulled away, her fingers still lingering on his cheeks.

"It's okay," she whispered softly, her cheeks red. "I'm not mad at you. And dinner is still on, if you want."

"Of course I want," Inuyasha whispered back, his voice husky and low.

Kagome gave him a blinding smile, and at that moment, Inuyasha felt ike the happiest man in the world.

"WOULD THE OTHER FLIGHT ATTENDANT PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, GET BACK HERE?"

Sango's furious voice boomed over the PA system.

"Oops!" Kagome said brightly. "Gotta go cheer her up!"

She gave Inuyasha one last kiss, then straightened up and fixed her wrinkled uniform.

"Meet me at the boarding gate?" Kagome asked.

"Of course."

She flashed him another smile and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Inuyasha called. He glanced quickly at Miroku, who was (surprisingly) still alive but still motionless. He had taken a pretty severe beating.

Kagome glanced back at him, one adorable eyebrow raised.

"Can I have your number?"

* * *

 **A/N** : So I just wrote another story, **Runaway** , and it's posted! If you have a spare moment, please check it out and give me some feedback! I tried writing a different style and I'm not quite sure how I did, so any feedback at all is appreciated! Thank you :)


	7. Epilogue

**A/N** : Here we are. This is the actual end. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading my first story every (yay)! To those of you who asked for an epilogue, TA DAAAAAA! My other story, **Runaway** , has been published! Yay! If you have time, go check it out :D Once again, thank you for reading, and extra special thanks to everyone who favorited, reviewed, and followed this story. I appreciate it so so so much.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Inuyasha or any humans, half demons, or full demons within its plot.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

"And then remember how you beat him up on the plane?" Kagome asked, nearly choking on her pasta as giggles overcame her again.

"Oh shut up," Sango muttered, covering her face. Through the space between her fingers, Kagome could tell Sango was turning redder than a fire truck. "Will you stop bringing that up? That was _so_ embarrassing."

"It was so _hilarious_ ," Kagome corrected. "You should've seem how terrified the other passengers looked! It was priceless!"

Kagome leaned back in her chair and patted her stomach. She had agreed to meet Sango at the local diner to catch up. It had been three years since Kagome last saw Sango, and despite Sango's fierce temper and violent streak, Kagome had missed her. She hadn't realized how well they worked together until Kagome had switched jobs. Now, as the Vice President of Inuyasha's company (she still wasn't really sure what exactly the company did but she got a paid a lot so she wasn't complaining), she had to deal with people who didn't think like her. Just the other day, she nearly had to throw someone out of her office because he kept harassing her. But that's another story.

Sango had continued to be a flight attendant for another year, before going off to school to pursue her dream in demon hunting. Kagome had insisted that Inuyasha would cover her tuition and personal funds, and for that, Sango was forever grateful. Now, she was one of the nation's top demon slayers, and had multiple awards and medals to prove it. Along with her younger brother, Sango had purchased a snazzy apartment downtown and had bought a beautiful cat demon, named Kiara.

Sango leaned forward in her chair, and stared at her best friend until Kagome finally looked her in the eyes.

"So," Sango said, "how's everything with Inuyasha? Did he really finish a year's worth of ramen?"

Kagome gave a laugh and learned forward. "Unfortunately yes. I had to hide some of them around the apartment, otherwise he literally would've eaten ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And dessert!"

Sango laughed and took a bite of her burger.

"But honestly," Kagome continued, "it's actually pretty great. We argue a lot, mostly because he's so stubborn—"

"Oh yeah, _he's_ the only stubborn one," Sango muttered sarcastically.

"Shut up! But anyway, we fight a lot but it's never anything too serious. We always make up at the end— stop wagging your eyebrows at me!" Kagome crossed her arms indignantly. "Inuyasha and I are _not_ you and Miroku. We don't need sex to have a relationship!"

"What? Excuse me? Who said we're only together for the sex?" Sango sputtered. "Well, okay, the sex is great, but we have a good connection outside of that!"

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "Ew, Sango. Ew. I don't need to know about your love life."

"Oh? Is that so?" Sango asked with an evil glint in her eyes. "Just the other night, we went to the store and bought a jar of chocolate syrup and—"

"EW! No! Stop it! I don't want to hear that!" Kagome shrieked, covering her ears.

Sango, ignoring the stares of the other diners, guffawed at Kagome's blushing face.

"Honestly, you are too sensitive about these things," Sango told Kagome once she removed her hands from her ears. "Miroku and I are totally okay with these things and talking about them, but you and Inuyasha are always so shy. Which is strange, seeing as how blunt Inuyasha can be."

"No, I'm just not able to be so open like you. And Inuyasha gets jealous if we talk about it in public, like if you're going to take me away from him."

"Imagine if I did!"

The friends spent a few minutes in silent laughter. With tears sliding down her face, Kagome reached across the table and put her hand on Sango's.

"I've missed you," she said gently, once she could actually breathe again.

"I've missed you too. Some of the other demon slayers won't work with me because I'm a woman." Sango sighed and lifted her hand to intertwine her fingers with Kagome's. "I miss working with you."

"I can ask Inuyasha to hire you," Kagome suggested. "I know last year some demon, Naraku I think his name was, tried to break into the offices. You could be our security guard! But of course, with more pay."

Sango considered the offer. She'd be closer to her best friend. She'd be treated with more respect. She wouldn't be able to go wherever she pleased, but…

"I'd love to," the brunette said, giving Kagome's hand a soft squeeze.

"Yay!" Kagome squealed. "Now I just have to tell Inuyasha!"

Sango laughed, and released Kagome's hand.

"How are things with Miroku?" Kagome asked after a minute of comfortable silence.

"It's… weird. I've never imagined having a guy like that in my life, but it keeps me on my feet."

"Didn't he like, stalk you to talk to you after the airplane incident?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure how he got my address…"

Kagome looked away abruptly. Sango narrowed her eyes.

"You gave it to him, didn't you. Screw you. But at the same time, thank you. I can't imagine living without him."

"Aw," Kagome cooed, finally daring to look her best friend in the eye.

It had been a crazy three years apart. They had both changed so much. But they were, in many aspects, still the same. Kagome smiled happily, watching her best friend across the table drown another stick of fried potato with mustard and ketchup, and shove the whole thing in her mouth.

"Sango," Kagome asked suddenly.

"Hm?"

"I have an important thing to ask you."

"Go for it."

"Please don't hate me."

"Kags, you know I would never. No matter what."

Kagome cleared her throat.

"Sango...Fuck me if I'm wrong, but we were about to make out, right?"

The owner of the diner never saw the two young women sitting next to the window suddenly disappear. All he knew was one second they were there, squabbling and laughing, and the next moment they were gone. A family sitting next to them at the time reported one woman threatening the other with the knife, before giving chase out the restaurant and down the streets screaming bloody murder. The owner didn't really care; at least one of them left a $100 dollar bill on the table before vanishing. $100 for a meal that only cost $30? He'd take that any day.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
